Black Vow
by Frozenbreath
Summary: Madeline did not know when she was no longer a boy, but rather that white, fallen angel, with the aching wings. She smiled softly, peacefully. "...that is my fate..." - AU. UKanada, PruCan.


**A/N:**

**Well, I haven't updated, in like, a long time. I guess. If... however long I haven't updated can be considered long, then yes, I haven't updated in a long time.**

**I have an essay to write, and I'm writing it last minute. So I haven't been able to update. And even though I really should work on that essay I'm not.**

**Based off of Black Vow ~Alluring Secret~. I'm making this work by genderflipping Canada and England. Contains UKanada and PruCan. There is no Joker because Madeline is Alfred. Alice just doesn't know that.**

***Sh****ōjo o sukutte****... K****ie satta no**** = The girl faded away (translation by memory, so it's rough)**

***Last part = cliffhanger. And this is a oneshot. Dun dun dun. (Unless, of course, you want me to continue...?)**

-x-

How did she end up in the alley?

Madeline slumped against the white brick wall, burying her face in her gloved hands. Her wings ached, and the sunlight burned her eyes. All she could remember was opening her eyes and the gun being shot. She needed to find a way to get back to... to wherever she had been before.

At the sound of footsteps, she looked up. There she saw a beautiful, blond girl in a black dress, her hair tied back. Madeline's chest burned with something that felt so familiar, and she remembered someone-someone with red eyes.

The girl in the black dress looked at the fallen angel with a curious look. She smiled and asked in a British accent, "Do you need any help?"

"O-oh... um..." What should she say?

Madeline blinked when the other reached out a hand covered by a black glove. Hesitantly, she accepted it and stood up, the chains around her waist rattling. There was a short-lived silence.

"There's an old woman right around the corner," she said. "She'll take in the injured and heal them. She's kind, don't worry. Tell her Alice sent you."

Alice turned around, the dark dress swaying at her feet.

Madeline reached out an arm and clapsed it on the blonde's shoulder, and then, putting out another arm, she wrapped it around Alice's right arm. The angel brought the other close in a swift movement. Their lips met, briefly, before Alice pushed Madeline away, her eyes wide and hands over her mouth in shock.

Madeline just smiled softly.

Alice turned and ran down the street, all the while her black gloved hands clapsed over her mouth.

-x-

Madeline watched through the window with a sad look as Alice picked out a new dress with her father. It was a beautiful black dress, and it was longer than the one she was wearing currently. It hid her black boots, and didn't show as much skin in the back. Madeline could imagine Alice in that dress: Beautiful, hair curled and tied back, two strands of blond, shimmering hair at the side...

Alice's father put the money on the counter and his daughter looked through the window as though she saw something. Madeline had already stepped out of the way so that she wouldn't be found.

She began running down the street, back into the alley that she had been found, burying her face in her hands once more, and she began thinking.

-x-

Madeline felt the marks on her back, right next to her shoulder blades, where her wings used to be. She drew her hands back and looked down at herself, feeling her chest. Nothing.

So she was a boy now, just as the man had promised.

She closed her eyes and smiled that peaceful, soft smile.

-x-

Alice looked down at her hand, remembering that day with that beautiful girl. She looked to the side. That girl was an angel that had fallen to earth.

What if the fallen angel didn't remember anything? The girl hadn't _actually _spoken when Alice confronted her, but she still had said something, so she still knew how to communicate.

To be honest, Alice felt kind of bad, reacting the way she did. She closed her eyes and sighed, hoping that she could see the girl again.

-x-

Hands behind her back, Madeline walked down the street. It wasn't too busy-it had a few markets here and there, with people picking out what they wanted, paying, and making small talk. She felt awkward with her new appearance. Her hair was tied back, and her bangs were to the side, messy, no longer in a braid, like they had been before. She had left two buttons of her loose, black shirt unbuttoned, and her once-white boots were now black and instead glossy shoes. Her pants were also black, but not as loose as her shirt.

Madeline looked down at her feet. Should she still refer to herself as a girl? It was her, just in a boy's body...

"Mmf!"

Madeline ran into another person, and she accidentally wandered back a few steps from the sudden force. She regained her balance and looked up, about to say "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" over and over again and fret over the other, when she saw that the person she bumped into was Alice, who was now on the ground, looking up at her, a blush on her face, and her eyes wide just like the other day when Madeline had... had _kissed_ her.

The angel that had sinned against God did not hesitate to reach out her hand. Alice slowly reached out hers before grabbing it. Madeline helped her up.

"U-um... thank you..." Alice murmured, her eyes not as wide as before but the blush still present. She still hadn't let go of Madeline's hand.

Alice suddenly took off running, dragging Madeline with her.

-x-

Madeline had her hands clapsed with Alice's, pinning the other against the bed. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching, and both of their eyes were full of lust. Alice's leg was pressing against Madeline's. Neither of them bothered to wonder how they had gotten in this position.

An apple sat on the desk on the other side of the room, watching, observing carefully.

-x-

Alice hummed England's anthem, putting her earrings in. She and Alfred, as the boy had introduced himself as, were going out to the theatre for a play.

The door creaked open, and then clicked close. Alice finished putting in her pearl earrings and turned around. Alfred had something in his hand that looked like some sort of ring.

"What's that?" she asked.

Alfred didn't say anything. He walked to where Alice was standing and slipped it on her index finger. It was indeed a ring. It was fragile and made out of a flower.

Both of them smiled and they looked at each other, their faces nearing.

The apple observed their every movement, carefully, silently, only it knowing of what was to come.

-x-

Gilbert shook his head in disgust, remembering the times he and Madeline had spent together. How could the girl be so stupid? That was Madeline, just in a boy's body!

It was because of the girl that Madeline had committed the sin, and only the girl was keeping Madeline stable. If he killed the girl, then he could have Madeline back-and break the spell that that horrid _bastard_ had put upon his lover.

He loaded the gun, a feather dropping from his pure white wings. One shot. That was all he needed.

One shot, and it would end all of this madness.

-x-

Alice widened her eyes when she heard the gun being loaded. Alfred had left the room to finish getting ready. She turned around, slowly yet quickly at the same time. The barrel stared her down, and behind it stood a pale man with rubicund eyes and white hair. She could see the hate in those eyes. The despair. The hurt.

**Bang.**

-x-

Madeline was there in a matter of seconds. She flung the door open and looked at the fallen Alice, blood pooling around her body, staining the carpet. She didn't notice her lover stumble back as she picked up the girl and held her close.

Alice opened her eyes, curiously, and just a little bit, to see a crying Madeline.

"My dear, lying cold..." Madeline began whispering.

"I will spend all my life for you, as I swore on that day... My sin against God. All my acts of treachery should be paid by death, so I will die for you... I believe..."

Madeline did not know when she was no longer a boy, but rather that white, fallen angel, with the aching wings. She smiled softly, peacefully. "...that is my fate..."

**Sh****ōjo o sukutte****...**

**K****ie satta no**

A black feather fell on Alice's lap.

-x-

Madeline just wanted to know where she was.

"Canada...?"


End file.
